The present invention pertains to a financial transaction and/or wireless communication device authorization, notification and/or security apparatus and method, and, in particular to a financial transaction and/or wireless communication device authorization, notification and/or security apparatus and method for use in providing authorization, notification and/or security in conjunction with credit card, charge card and/or debit card use, savings and/or checking account activity and/or cellular telephone use.
Millions of individuals enjoy the convenience of utilizing credit cards, charge cards, debit cards, and/or currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards as a convenient way in which to purchase goods and/or services. By utilizing credit cards, charge cards, debit cards, and/or currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards, an individual may enter into a transaction without having to have cash or currency in hand or otherwise. In the case of credit cards, charge cards and debit cards, the individual, in effect obtains an instant loan of the funds needed to make a purchase and/or enter into a transaction. In the case of currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards, the individual may xe2x80x9cstorexe2x80x9d an amount of money on the card(s) and, thereafter, utilize the card(s), instead of cash or currency, in order to make purchases and/or enter into transactions.
Millions of individuals also enjoy the benefits of having savings accounts, checking accounts and/or automated teller machine accounts which allow then to enjoy the security of saving their money in accounts which are usually insured and which allow them to, in some instances, earn interest on their money. In the case of checking accounts, individuals enjoy the convenience of writing checks and/or other transaction instruments which allow them to draw against their money without having to undergo the inconvenience of going to the bank or financial institution to withdraw their money, in currency form, and traveling to, in some cases, a distant location to either make a purchase, payment and/or to otherwise settle an account. In this regard, the ability to write checks, drafts and/or other instruments against an account is a very convenient manner in which to conduct transactions of any kind.
In the case of automated teller machines, individuals may conveniently withdraw and/or deposit money into a bank of other financial account.
Many individuals also enjoy the convenience of owning and/or using wireless, mobile or cellular telephones or devices as a means by which to make telephone calls when a conventional line or permanent telephone is not within reach and/or when the individual is xe2x80x9con the goxe2x80x9d, such as in an automobile, on foot, and/or in any other type of environment, such as away from home, when a conventional line or permanently fixed telephone is not available.
Unfortunately, with the convenience of each of the above credit cards, charge cards, debit cards, and/or currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards, savings accounts, checking accounts, automated teller machine accounts, and cellular telephones or cellular communications devices, comes many disadvantages and the opportunity for theft and/or fraud. In the case of credit cards, charge cards and/or debit cards, hundreds of millions, if not billions, of dollars a year are lost as a result of the theft of, and/or the fraudulent use of, credit cards, charge cards and/or debit cards, or the account numbers which correspond thereto.
A lost or stolen card may be utilized by an unauthorized individual to spend upwards of thousands of dollars before the unauthorized use is detected and/or before the cardholder can ascertain, and/or be notified, either by the card issuer or servicing institution or when the cardholder detects the unauthorized transaction on his or her monthly account statement, that the card is lost or stolen. Similarly, even in the absence of the physical card, an unauthorized individual may utilize the account number which corresponds to the card in order to make certain transactions.
While card holders are usually protected by various coverages which shield them from the liabilities associated with the fraudulent use of a card or the corresponding account number,. the card issuers, credit, charge and/or debit card issuing companies and/or institutions, and/or their insurance companies, end up paying for the above described thefts and/or fraudulent and/or unauthorized uses. Ultimately, the consumer also shoulders the burden of the costs associated with these thefts and/or fraudulent and/or unauthorized uses in the form of increased prices.
While authorization terminals and/or devices are utilized at a point-of-sale and/or at the vendor""s, the seller""s, or the service provider""s, location, these authorization terminals and/or devices typically are utilized to obtain an authorization from the card issuer or account servicing institution which, usually entails a screening of whether the card has been lost, stolen, cancelled, de-activated and/or whether the cardholder has exceeded and/or will exceed his or her credit limit. This current authorization practice fails to prevent the use of a lost or stolen card, or the unauthorized use of either the card or the account number corresponding thereof, if the card has not been reported, and/or discovered, to be lost, stolen or used without authorization and/or if the account credit limit has not yet been reached.
Current practices do not entail and/or do not include the provision for obtaining an authorization, and/or for providing notice to the cardholder before, during and/or shortly after a transaction, which cardholder authorization and/or notification procedure would be helpful and prove to be essential in preventing the fraudulent use and/or unauthorized use of a card and/or the account number corresponding thereto in a unauthorized transaction and/or shortly thereafter an unauthorized transaction has occurred, thereby minimizing the fraudulent and/or unauthorized use of the card and/or the account number corresponding thereto.
In the case of currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards, which typically may serve as bearer instruments, the monetary credit on these cards may be completely depleted before the card owner even discovers same to be lost or stolen.
In the case of savings accounts, checking accounts, and/or automated teller machine accounts, these accounts may be accessed, and funds be withdrawn, without the account owner""s notification and/or knowledge. In the case of savings accounts and checking accounts, these accounts may be accessed, and/or funds may be withdrawn therefrom, when checks drawn on insufficient funds are returned, and/or when the account number is inadvertently and/or fraudulently utilized in an endorsement, or otherwise, by an individual attempting to cash or perform a transaction with a fraudulent instrument, a forged instrument and/or an otherwise xe2x80x9cbadxe2x80x9d check. In these instances, the accounts and/or funds involved are usually accessed, invaded, and/or withdrawn from the account involved without the account owner being notified and/or having a say in the matter.
The account owner is typically notified of the above-described activity involving his or her account days later when he or she either receives a mailed notice and/or when they receive and review their monthly or periodic statement, which notice may be received at a time when it may be too late for the account owner to stop or reverse the transaction and/or, in the case of a check or draft returned for insufficient funds, at a time which is too late for the account owner to attempt to collect the funds. In the case of automated teller machine accounts, these accounts may be accessed, such as with a lost, stolen, or counterfeit card and/or with a card account number(s) and/or associated personal identification number(s), by a thief or by any other unauthorized person who could then make an unauthorized withdrawal(s) therefrom.
Once again, the account owner would not receive notification and/or have knowledge of the unauthorized transaction until they are notified by the bank or financial institution either via a monthly and/or periodic statement, and/or when they attempt a transaction at the automated teller machine and, at that time, discover that funds are missing and/or have been withdrawn. In the case of savings accounts, checking accounts and/or automated teller machine accounts, there is no present apparatus or method by which to provide notification to an account owner at the time of the unauthorized transaction and/or account activity and/or shortly thereafter same.
In the case of cellular telephones, recent practices involving xe2x80x9ccloningxe2x80x9d cellular telephones, which entails intercepting telephone transmissions from a cellular telephone, which transmissions contain the phone number of the transmitting phone and/or the associated personal identification number (PIN), and utilizing the intercepted information to program a different cellular phone which by then be utilized in conjunction with the account of the xe2x80x9cclonedxe2x80x9d cellular telephone, has also resulted in widespread theft and fraudulent use of cellular telephones and/or cellular communications devices The xe2x80x9cclonedxe2x80x9d telephones are typically sold on the xe2x80x9cblackxe2x80x9d market. In these instances, the cellular telephone owner has no way of knowing whether, or when, his or her cellular transmissions are being intercepted and/or if and when a xe2x80x9cclonedxe2x80x9d cellular phone is created and/or is utilized on, or over, his or her cellular telephone account.
Typically, the cellular telephone owner first becomes aware of the unauthorized usage of his or her cellular telephone account when he or she receives their telephone account statement. Once again, in the time between the xe2x80x9ccloningxe2x80x9d of the cellular telephone and the discovery of same, hundreds, if not thousands, of dollars worth of cellular telephone calls may have been made before the unauthorized use is detected. At present, there is no apparatus or method for providing notification to the cellular telephone owner as to when his or her cellular telephone and/or cellular telephone number is, or has been, utilized in an unauthorized manner.
The present invention provides an apparatus and a method for providing financial transaction authorization, notification and/or security, and, in particular, provides an apparatus and a method for providing financial transaction authorization, notification and/or security in conjunction with credit card, charge card, debit card, and/or currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d card use, savings and/or checking account activity and use and/or cellular telephone use, which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
The apparatus and method of the present invention, which is utilized in conjunction with a credit card, a charge card, a debit card and/or a currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d card authorization process comprises a point-of-sale authorization terminal which terminals are found in various establishments and which are utilized in conjunction with the sale of goods and/or services and/or in other types of financial transactions. The point-of-sale terminal may be utilized at the location of the seller and/or service provider, such as at a retail store or office, and/or the point-of-sale terminal may be located at the site of the goods or service provider or vendor, such as in cases when the sale is a telephone order, mail order and/or other type of transaction, including transactions made on, or over, the INTERNET and/or other on-line services or communication networks or mediums.
The apparatus also comprises a central processing computer for processing the credit, charge, debit and/or currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d card and/or other transaction requests, and data and/or information pertaining thereto, and/or the authorization pertaining thereto. The central processing computer may service any predefined group of card holders and/or any pre-defined group(s) and/or type(s) of cards. The central processing computer may also process accounts for any of the various banks and/or financial institutions which issue and/or manage credit cards, charge cards, debit cards and/or currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards and/or process or manage these accounts.
The point-of-sale terminal is linked and/or connected to the central processing computer via a communications system, link and/or medium, such as, for example, a telephone network or line. The communications system which is utilized may be any communications system and may include telecommunication systems, satellite communications systems, radio communication systems, digital satellite communications systems, personal communications services communication systems as well as any other appropriate communications system.
The point-of-sale terminal transmits signals and/or data to the central processing computer as well as receives signals and/or data from the central processing computer.
The apparatus also comprises a cardholder communication device which may receive signals and/or data from either or both of the point-of-sale terminal and/or the central processing computer. The communication device may also be equipped with a transmitter for transmitting signals and/or data to the central processing computer. In this regard, the central processing computer transmits signals and/or data to the communication device as well as receives signals and/or data from the communication device. The communication device may also transmit signals and/or data directly to the point-of-sale terminal and receive signals and/or data directly from the point-of-sale terminal.
The point-of-sale terminal may transmit signals and/or data to the central processing computer and to the communication device and may receive signals and/or data from the central processing computer and from the communication device.
The communication device may be a wireless device. In this regard, the communication device may be a telephone signal receiving device which may be a beeper or pager or other device which may be carried by the cardholder and/or be kept on and/or close to the cardholder""s person so that the central processing computer may transmit signals and/or data to the communication device so as to communication with the cardholder at any time and at any location.
The apparatus may also comprise a facsimile (fax) machine, a personal computer, a telephone, a telephone answering machine, an alternate telephone, an alternate telephone answering machine, a network computer and/or an alternate beeper or pager. The central processing computer may be linked with the above fax machine, personal computer, telephone, associated answering machine, alternate telephone and associated answering machine, network computer, and/or alternate beeper or pager via any suitable communication system. The telecommunications link or telephone line or link, which may or may not be a wireless link depending on the device and/or the circumstances, is utilized in order to link the central processing computer with each of the fax machine, the personal computer, the telephone, the associated answering machine, the alternate telephone, alternate telephone answering machine, the network computer and/or the alternate beeper or pager.
The apparatus and method of the present invention may be utilized in order to provide cardholder authorization, notification and/or security measures in financial transactions involving credit cards, charge cards, debit cards, and/or currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards and may be utilized in order to obtain cardholder authorization in a card-related transaction.
The apparatus and method of the present invention may commence operation when the card, which is to be utilized in a credit card, charge card, debit card, and/or currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d card, or number corresponding thereto, transaction, is offered at the point-of-sale or other appropriate location whereupon the attendant or point-of-sale terminal operator will activate the apparatus in any typical manner, such as by obtaining a phone line and entering card information into the point-of-sale terminal. Data entry may typically be performed by swiping the magnetic strip of the card through a card reader of the point-of-sale terminal. The information and/or data pertinent to the transaction and the card is then transmitted to the central processing computer.
The central processing computer will then process the information and/or data pertinent to the transaction and to the particular card account and may request, if needed, that the point-of-sale operator enter the transaction amount. The central processing computer will process the information and/or data pertinent to the transaction in conjunction with the card account information in order to determine if the card has been lost, stolen and/or cancelled and/or de-activated. Further, the central processing computer may perform a test in order to determine if the maximum credit, charge or debit account limit has been exceeded and/or if the card has been depleted of its currency value.
Once all of the information and/or data processing has been completed, the central processing computer will determine if the card has been lost, stolen, and/or cancelled and/or de-activated and/or if the credit, charge or debit account limit of the card has been reached and/or exceeded and/or if the currency value of the card has been depleted.
The central processing computer may also perform a test in order to determine if the predetermined maximum number of unauthorized transactions have occurred on the account. If any of the above listed conditions are found to exist (i.e. card is lost, stolen, cancelled and/or de-activated, or credit, charge or debit account limit has been reached or exceeded, currency value depleted, or unauthorized transaction limit reached or exceeded), the central processing computer may transmit a signal to the point-of-sale terminal indicating that the transaction is not approved and/or is not authorized. The point-of-sale terminal operator may then cancel the transaction. The point-of-sale terminal operator may then confiscate the card and/or alert the authorities.
If, however, the central processing computer should determine that the card is not lost, stolen, cancelled or de-activated, or that the credit, charge or debit account limit of the card has not been reached or exceeded, or that the of unauthorized transactions count has not reached a predefined limit, the central processing computer may transmit a signal and/or data to the communication device which is located with the cardholder. The central processing computer may then also transmit respective signals and/or data to any one or more of the cardholder""s designated fax machine, personal computer, telephone, telephone answering machine, alternate telephone, alternate telephone answering machine, network computer, and/or alternate beeper or pager, either sequentially and/or simultaneously.
The information and/or data transmitted to the communication device includes information and/or data identifying the transaction and may include the name of the store or the service provider and the amount of the transaction. The information and/or data may also provide the time of the transaction, the location (i.e. city, town, village, state, country, etc.) of the transaction. The information and/or data may also include the phone number of the central processing office and/or computer servicing the account so that the cardholder may telephone same in order to authorize or cancel the transaction. The information and/or data may also be supplemented to include the type of goods and/or services involved in the transaction, if such information can be entered at the point-of-sale terminal.
The information and/or data which is transmitted from the central processing computer, and received at the communication device, may be displayed to the cardholder on a display device of the communication device. The information displayed on the display device may include the name of the store or the service provider, the amount of the transaction, the time of the transaction and the location of the transaction. The information and/or data may also be supplemented to include the type of goods and/or services involved in the transaction, if such information can be entered at the point-of-sale terminal.
The apparatus, or the central processing computer, may then wait for the cardholder to respond to the transmission. During this time, the cardholder may either utilize the reply or two-way pager feature on the communication device in order to either approve, or authorize, the transaction or to disapprove, or void the transaction. The apparatus may then determine if the cardholder has made a reply or response within a pre-defined time limit. The cardholder may also transmit a signal via an appropriate key or button suspending use of the card such as when he or she may first be apprised of the fact that the card has been lost or stolen. If the cardholder has replied or responded to the notice, the response may then be transmitted to, and received by, the central processing computer. The cardholder may also simply telephone the central processing office or processing center, servicing the card, so as to personally notify the office or center of his or her response to the central processing computer transmission regarding the transaction.
If the cardholder does not reply to the central processing computer within a pre-specified time, the central processing computer may transmit a signal and/or data to the point-of-sale terminal indicating that, with the exception of receiving the authorization of the cardholder, the transaction is otherwise approved. The central processing computer may also simply transmit a signal indicating that the transaction is not authorized and, therefore, should be cancelled of voided. The point-of-sale terminal operator may then either proceed to complete the transaction, try to obtain additional information from the purchaser, or cancel the transaction.
The action taken by the point-of-sale terminal operator may be dictated by the specific agreement in effect between the sales or service establishment and the bank or financial institution administering the card accounts. Thereafter, the operation of the apparatus will cease. If the cardholder should reply or respond to the transaction notice at a later period, this information may then be utilized in order to approve, or to disapprove, and/or to dispute the transaction.
The central processing computer, after receiving the reply or response from the cardholder, may then identify the cardholder response. The apparatus, or the central processing computer, may then determine if the cardholder has replied or responded so as to authorize the transaction. If the cardholder""s response is to cancel, to disapprove or not authorize, the transaction, the central processing computer may transmit a signal and/or data to the point-of-sale terminal which will notify and/or instruct the point-of-sale terminal operator that the transaction is not authorized and, therefore, should be cancelled or voided. The point-of-sale terminal operator may then cancel the transaction. The point-of-sale terminal operator may then confiscate the card and/or alert the authorities. Thereafter, the apparatus will cease operation.
If, however, the central processing computer identifies the cardholder reply or response as being one to authorize the transaction, the central processing computer may then transmit a signal and/or data to the point-of-sale terminal which may notify and/or instruct the point-of-sale terminal operator that the transaction is authorized and/or approved. The point-of-sale terminal operator may then complete the transaction. Thereafter, operation of the apparatus will cease.
In cases when the cardholder is the party to the transaction, he or she, having the communication device with, or on, his or her person, may authorize the transaction at the point-of-sale location or from his or her remote location. The cardholder may also program and/or set the communication device to automatically authorize or disapprove or disallow transactions.
In this regard, the communication device may be programmable so as to receive and/or to analyze the transaction information and/or data and reply or respond to same automatically and/or with preset or programmed replies and/or responses. The communication device may also be programmable so as to limit and/or restrict the amounts and/or types of transactions, and/or the goods and/or services which may be purchased with the card, the stores or service providers which may be authorized to accept the card, limits on the dollar amounts of transactions pertaining to each authorized vendor, seller and/or service provider, daily spending limits, and/or the geographical area or location to which authorized use may be limited, and/or authorized times for card usage (i.e. specific days, dates, time of day, time of month, year, etc.), and/or any other limitation and/or restriction regarding amount of the transaction, the parties involved, the geographical area limitations, and/or the times of allowed usage. In this regard, the cardholder may provide for temporary transaction and/or purchasing amounts.
The communication device may also be provided with a memory device for storing any number of transactions so that the cardholder may review his account activity and/or transactions which have occurred involving his or her card. In this manner, the cardholder may xe2x80x9cscrollxe2x80x9d through and/or in other ways review account activity at any time and for any time period and/or interval. The communication device may also be equipped to service more than one card. For example, a plurality of cards may be serviced with or by a single communication device.
The apparatus and method of the present invention provides for the real-time authorization, notification and/or security of financial transactions involving credit cards, charge cards, debit cards, and/or currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards, which enables a cardholder to monitor, in real-time, all activity involving his or her card(s) and the corresponding account numbers. The apparatus and method of the present invention also provides a means and a mechanism by which to inform a cardholder that his or her card(s) are lost, stolen and/or are or have been fraudulently used, and/or when his or her card number(s) are or have been fraudulently used, and provides an indication to the cardholder of where his or her card(s) are being or have been utilized in transactions. The cardholder may then report the card lost or stolen and/or cancel and/or de-activate the card.
The present invention also provides a means and a mechanism by which to monitor the number of transactions which are unauthorized by the cardholder and determine whether or not to authorize transactions and/or to cancel or to de-activate the card(s). In the above manner, the present invention provides an apparatus and a method to prevent and/or to drastically limit fraudulent and/or unauthorized use of credit cards, charge cards, debit cards, and/or currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards, and/or the account numbers corresponding thereto.
The present invention, in an alternate embodiment, may be utilized so as to provide authorization, notification and/or security in banking and related financial transactions involving checking accounts, savings accounts and/or automated teller machine (ATM) transactions and/or other transactions wherein an account holder can be notified of a transaction and/or attempted transaction. In such an alternate embodiment, the apparatus comprises a banking transaction terminal, which terminals are found in banks and financial institutions, and which may be a teller terminal, a processing computer terminal and/or an ATM terminal. The apparatus also comprises a central processing computer and a communication device. The banking transaction terminal transmits an authorization request which may include the data pertaining to the particular account which is accessed and/or involved in the transaction and the type and the amount of the transaction, over a communications medium, to the central processing computer for processing the transaction request and/or the authorization pertaining thereto.
The central processing computer may transmit signals and/or data pertaining to the transaction to the communication device. The apparatus may then operate and/or be utilized in a manner similar to, or analogous to, the apparatus utilized in conjunction with credit cards, charge cards, debit cards, and/or currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards, and/or the account numbers corresponding thereto, as described above.
In this manner, the apparatus and method of the present invention may provide for the real-time notification of banking and/or financial transactions involving various bank and/or financial accounts and enable an account owner to monitor, in real-time, all activity involving his or her bank and/or financial accounts. The apparatus and method of the present invention also provides a means and a mechanism by which to inform an account owner that his or her account is overdrawn, has been charged against and/or that his or her ATM card(s) are lost, stolen, cancelled or de-activated and/or provides an indication to the account owner of when and/or where his or her accounts are being accessed in transactions and/or are being otherwise compromised. The account owner may then report the unauthorized activity, or the discovery of a lost or stolen ATM card, and/or cancel and/or de-activate the respective account(s) and/or ATM card(s).
In another alternate embodiment, the apparatus and method of the present invention may also be utilized so as to provide authorization, notification and/or security for, and in conjunction with, cellular and/or mobile telephones and/or communication systems wherein a cellular or mobile telephone owner and/or account holder can be notified of a transmission and/or an attempted transmission and/or telephone call made with his or her cellular or mobile telephone and/or with the telephone number and/or account information, which information may include, but not be limited to, transmission codes and/or associated signatures and/or data which corresponds to his or her cellular or mobile telephone.
The apparatus utilized in conjunction with a cellular telephone comprises a cellular telephone which serves as the transaction terminal, a central processing computer and a communication device. The cellular telephone transmits signals and/or data which are received by the central processing computer. The central processing computer may then transmit signals and/or data which are received by the communication device. The apparatus may then operate and/or be utilized in a manner similar to, or analogous to, the apparatus utilized in conjunction with credit cards, charge cards, debit cards, and/or currency or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards, savings accounts, checking accounts and/or automated teller machine accounts, and/or the account numbers corresponding thereto, as described above.
The apparatus and method of the present invention provides for the real-time notification of cellular or mobile telephone usage which enables a cellular telephone owner and/or account holder to monitor, in real-time, all activity involving his or her cellular telephone. The apparatus and method of the present invention also provides a means and a mechanism by which to inform a cellular telephone owner and/or account holder that his or her cellular telephone is lost, stolen and/or is being fraudulently used, and/or that the telephone number is being used in an unauthorized manner, and provides an indication to the cellular telephone owner and/or account holder of how, when and where his or her cellular telephone, or the account number which corresponds thereto, is being utilized in cellular communication transactions. The cellular telephone owner and/or account holder may then report the cellular telephone lost or stolen and/or cancel and/or de-activate the cellular telephone and/or the corresponding account and/or the account number.
The present invention also provides an apparatus and a method by which to monitor the number of cellular or mobile telephone transactions which are unauthorized by the cellular or mobile telephone owner and to determine whether or not a central processing computer should cancel or de-activate the cellular telephone and/or the account. In the above manner, the present invention provides an apparatus and a method for preventing and/or for drastically limiting fraudulent use and/or unauthorized use of cellular or mobile telephones and/or cellular or mobile telephone numbers. The present invention also provides an apparatus and a method for combating cellular telephone xe2x80x9ccloning.xe2x80x9d
The apparatus and method of the present invention may also be utilized in connection with an on-line service and/or on, or over, the Internet and/or the World Wide Web, so as to provide for a means by which the authorized user or operator may utilize the apparatus in conjunction with a home and/or a personal computer and/or a commercial or industrial computer system (i.e., an internet server computer) and/or any other appropriate device, including a personal communication and/or computing device, in a network environment, and which may be utilized over any suitable and/or appropriate communications network or medium.
The communications system utilized in conjunction with the present invention may operate anywhere in the electromagnetic and/or the radio spectrum. Personal communication service (PCS) systems and devices, including stationary, portable and/or handheld devices, and digital signal communications devices and systems, may also be utilized. The communication system or medium should provide for the transmission and for the reception of a multitude of remote electrical, electronic, electromagnetic, and/or other suitable signals, over long distances and/or in a mobile and/or a wireless communications environment.
The apparatus and method of the present invention may be utilized in conjunction any appropriate communications device which may be utilized with any appropriate communications system and/or medium.
The present invention may also be equipped with, and be utilized with, hardware and software necessary for providing self-monitoring functions, automatic control and/or responses to occurrences, automatic notice of an occurrence and/or a situation, to an owner, user and/or authorized individual. In this regard, any and all of the embodiments described above may comprise a monitoring device, a triggering device and/or any other suitable device for detecting an occurrence and/or identifying a situation which may warrant providing notice to a card holder, account owner, cellular telephone owner and/or an authorized individual.
In this regard, the apparatus and method may provide a transmission of any appropriate signal from a transmitter and, if desired, from a voice synthesizer to the card holder, account owner and/or cellular, telephone owner. The, signal utilized could be in the form of a communication transmission, depending upon the communication medium utilized, a telephone call, a voice message, a beeper and/or a pager message, an electronic mail message, a fax transmission, and/or any other mode of communication which may be utilized with any of the apparatuses, devices and/or components described herein.
In this regard, the apparatus may be designed or programmed to telephone the cardholder, account owner and/or cellular telephone owner, and/or other authorized individual, at a primary phone number, at an alternate or forwarding phone number, and/or at a business phone number, send a beeper or pager message to the individual, and/or send a fax message, an electronic mail (e-mail) message, a voice mail message and/or an answering service message to, or for, the card holder, account owner and/or cellular telephone owner or authorized individual. In this manner, the apparatus may communicate with the desired individual by utilizing multiple notification and/or reporting avenues and/or devices so as to provide and to ensure that best efforts are to be made to communicate with the desired individual as soon as possible.
The apparatus and method of the present invention may also be programmable for programmed and/or automatic activation, self-activation, programmed and/or automatic operation and/or self-operation. The apparatus and method of the present invention may provide for an immediate, as well as for a deferred, authorization, notification and/or security in any of the above-described financial transactions and/or wireless communication transactions.
The present invention may also be utilized in such a manner that a communication device may receive and/or transmit signals, data and/or information which pertains to multiple accounts and/or multiple types of accounts in order to provide authorization, notification and/or security for a plurality of any of the accounts described herein.
The present invention, in any of the embodiments described herein, may also be designed to be user-friendly. In this regard, the present invention may be menu-driven, and/or its operation may be menu-selected, from audio menus, visual menus, or both audio and visual menus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing authorization, notification and/or security in financial transactions involving credit cards, charge cards, debit cards, and/or currency or xe2x80x9csmart cards, savings accounts, checking accounts and/or automated teller machine accounts and for providing authorization, notification and/or security in wireless communications transactions involving cellular telephones and/or other cellular communications devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing authorization, notification and/or security in financial transactions involving credit cards, charge cards, debit cards, wherein the cardholder may authorize or disapprove of a transaction, in real time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing authorization, notification and/or security in financial transactions involving savings account, checking accounts and/or automated teller machine accounts, wherein the account owner may authorize or disapprove of a transaction, in real time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing authorization, notification and/or security in wireless communications transactions involving cellular telephones and/or other cellular communications devices, wherein the cellular telephone or cellular communication device owner may authorize or disapprove of a transaction, in real time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing authorization, notification and/or security in financial transactions and/or in wireless communication transactions, which may be utilized on, over, or in conjunction with, an on-line service and/or the Internet, the World Wide Web, and/or any other suitable communication network or medium.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing authorization, notification and/or security in financial transactions and/or in wireless communications transactions, which is programmable and/or which may provide for pre-programmed and/or pre-specified transaction authorization and/or transaction disapproval.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing authorization, notification and/or security in financial transactions and/or in wireless communications transactions, which may be utilized over any suitable communications network or medium.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing authorization, notification and/or security in financial transactions and/or in wireless communication transactions, wherein the respective cardholder, account owner or cellular telephone owner may increase or decrease the respective account credit limits, account activity, funds available, calling areas and/or usage limits at any time and/or from any location.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing authorization, notification and/or security in financial transactions and/or in wireless communications transactions, which is programmable with respect to authorized times of usage (i.e. specific days, dates, time of day, time of month, year, etc.), and/or any other limitations regarding amount of transaction limitations, parties involved, and/or geographical area and/or location of allowed usage.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing authorization, notification and/or security in financial transactions, and/or in wireless communication transactions, for a plurality of accounts and types of accounts.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the Description of the Preferred Embodiment taken in conjunction with the Drawings which follow.